


Curiosity is the Lust of the Mind

by DanaEliza



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Questions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: Ranmaru has many questions, and is quite surprised when Ai is so forward with answering them. Especially when things turn around and Ai asks a question in return.





	Curiosity is the Lust of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> After reading everything by KiriKay of this pairing I got so obsessed, I felt like writing for them too... Not that I could ever write as poetic... Plus this is just some shameless smut I felt was missing for this ship. It's been a hot minute since I wrote a sex scene, so it's probably a bit rusty... Still hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> This was also me trying to figure out how Ai could have sex, and I think it's pretty accurate... XD
> 
> Title a quote from Thomas Hobbes

"So I have a question," Ranmaru mused.

The members of Quartet Night had been sitting in one of the set up living rooms in the mansion of the Master Course, silently minding their own business, as per usual. Camus was sitting in a loveseat by himself with a book in hand with a cover far too pristine to ever leave a bookshelf. Reiji was reading a trashy magazine to catch up on the latest gossips, or perhaps he wanted to read the interview he had given once more, sitting at the far end of a couch with legs stretched to the other side. And Ai, he was sitting on the other loveseat typing away at his phone, a device he called a grim reminder on how much better his laptop was.

None of them had looked up when Ranmaru had spoken, too absorbed in their own little words, which didn't bother Ranmaru as much. He knew as soon as he asked his question, they would all be looking at him. The most interesting to see would be how they all reacted to it.

"Can you have sex?"

It was blunt, it was rude, it was what made three pairs of eyes look up from their respectable positions. But Ranmaru made sure to keep his gaze on Ai, because he was the one the question was directed at. Ranmaru had gotten curious, very curious. Ever since the idea struck him on what exactly Ai might be sporting down there, he just had to know. And there really was no other way to find out, except for bluntly asking. At least that is how Ranmaru saw it.

"Ran-Ran, you can not just ask such things!" Reiji pitched in, hands in his air at the utter disbelief. "He is only fifteen!"

Ranmaru clacked his tongue at the argument, because he knew it would come. Never did they focus on Ai's age, except when it came to these things, continuously irritating the hell out of Ranmaru. "He's a fucking robot! The rules of age don't really count for him. He has looked the same for years, and his mental age is definitely above yours," he spat.

"I prefer android," Ai interjected, one well timed blink catching Ranmaru off guard. "And I do feel I am merely a teenager, because I still have much to discover and learn. But if I look at the maturity level of Reiji and myself, I do have to agree that I behave older than he does."

"Ai-Ai, you too!" Reiji whined, but no one was paying attention to him. To Ranmaru the guy was only in the way to reaching his answer.

"Well, if you agree that you are mentally more mature, than I think I can ask my question, considering none of us are virgins here," Ranmaru stated, pulling another whine from Reiji's lips about how embarrassing this was, and an "unbelievable" muttered from the other side of the room. Ranmaru took pleasure in the light blush that dusted Camus cheeks.

Sitting up a bit straighter Ai turned to face Ranmaru better, his blue eyes solely focused on him. It was always slightly unsettling whenever Ai opened his eyes just a little wider, showing off he was not human at all. "Okay, I will answer your question. Define what you mean by sex. My research tells me there are different definitions. Do you mean the act of penetration or do you mean being intimate with someone?"

Ranmaru should've known Ai was not shy to share, unable to understand the flustered looks on the others. Even Ranmaru now had a blush on his cheeks, his mind reeling with images he didn't want. "I want to know if you have a dick or not," Ranmaru said flatly.

"Oh, but that is a simple question," Ai replied. "I have to give the illusion that I am fully human, which means I was given everything a human also has. If I were ever to be naked in front of a fan, then they'd have to keep believing that I am human. So yes, I do have genitals."

A lot of information had rolled off Ai's lips with a bit too much ease. The idea of Ai naked with a fan seemed eerie enough. The other two were still blushing lightly, but seemed intrigued enough to not prevent the rest of the conversation from happening. "Okay, so you have a dick," Ranmaru summarized. "But does it look like a normal one, or is it more robotic looking?"

Ai paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he did whenever something interested him. Which seemed strange since it was Ranmaru who was asking the questions, and learning about things. "My data tells me that it is fairly normal," Ai started. "But it does not lean to a side. It's very centred." Ai moved his finger from left to right to motion what dicks usually did, and it made Ranmaru oddly aware that his preferred side was left. "If you really want to know I can always show you."

Which was a splendid proposal only according to Ranmaru. Several screeches came from Reiji's side, words hardly distinguished. Camus pointed an angry finger at Ai that made the other stop from standing up. "You keep your pants on. I will not tolerate such indecency."

And that was unfortunately where this conversation ended.

* * *

It did not stop Ranmaru from thinking about it though. After the conversation only more questions had risen, focused solely on Ai's genitals. At this point it was simply aggravating to not know, considering Ai shared so easily. Ranmaru was just not sure if this was because Ai didn't care who knew, or because he was too childish to understand that this was intimate information. Should he be the one responsible for that? Ranmaru didn't think so.

After musing over it a lot, a text was sent to ask if the offer still stood, and within five minutes Ai was at his door.

"That was quick," Ranmaru said with a grin, finding the need to tease Ai somehow.

Not that Ai was impressed by it. He merely pushed inside and glanced around the room, noting that both Ren and Masato were otherwise occupied. "Whenever I am curious about something, I wish to understand it as soon as I can. I assumed you had the same."

"Well, isn't that gracious of you," Ranmaru commented, closing the door and instantly moving towards his bed. Sitting on the edge he got himself comfortable, ready for the big reveal. It was possibly a bit strange to get this excited over seeing the dick of a fellow idol, but Ai didn't seem to care, and so wouldn't Ranmaru.

Pushing up the light blue sweater Ai was wearing he focused on unbuttoning his jeans. Together with his underwear Ai pulled it all down and revealed his genitals. Instantly he started explaining things, pointing at his flaccid dick dangling between his legs. "So I was told that I am a little bigger than people expect from my build, but the idea behind that is that it is slightly seen through clothes, which is appealing to girls. I learned it has something to do with appearing fertile, but I do not understand exactly why." Ai then lifted his penis as any normal human would, and showed off his balls. "And I also have two testicles to make the image complete."

Up until Ai pulling down his jeans Ranmaru had not felt uncomfortable. But now that Ai was showing off everything, Ranmaru couldn't keep the blush away. His skin was heating up rapidly, sweat pouring out as he tried to comprehend what he was feeling. Yet even through all this, Ranmaru still found himself curious. And he was not one to cower away and give up. He would learn more, even if it would leave him mentally scarred.

"So, uh, does it actually work?" Ranmaru asked, swallowing heavily when Ai released his dick.

Once again Ai cocked his head to the side and eyed Ranmaru, probably trying to read the symptoms he was showing. "What do you mean by work? It is not how I release fluids. I don't urinate in that sense."

"No, not like that," Ranmaru sighed. "I mean can you have sex?" Though that question would not do. He would get the same reply as he had gotten before from Ai. That he needs to explain what he wants to know. Being explicit was not something Ranmaru really wanted here, but lord, Ai would pull it out of him. "Can you get hard and feel pleasure when someone touches you?" he asked carefully, biting his tongue when a few indecent thoughts crossed his mind.

Ai hummed, glancing down at his package again. It would be a good time for Ai to pull his pants back up, but it didn't seem that the android was in any kind of rush. "I've been told that I am able to go hard and penetrate someone. And I even can orgasm in a sense, though there is no actual release of sperm. When I was built Shining decided there were things I won't be able to fake, and sexual pleasure is one of them," Ai explained. "Shining made a few more questionable decisions." The last bit was muttered, Ai averting his gaze with a soft rouge on his cheeks. A blushing Ai was something Ranmaru rarely got to see.

"What kind of decisions?" Ranmaru heard himself ask. Ai did not reply instantly, wheels turning inside his head to come up with an answer. The silence meant Ai was struggling. "You've already shared so much. This hardly can be a problem now, Ai," Ranmaru assured, trying to comfort the other.

"Right," Ai said first, and then turned to face Ranmaru once more. "Shining decided though fans are primarily female, there will also be males among them, and he wanted to be sure that I would be able to pleasure a male fan as well, by being penetrated."

The last part blew Ranmaru's mind. He was just sitting there, staring up at a slightly flustered android that seemed to be holding a lot more than just idol entertainment. To hear that Shining decided on all this was very disturbing. It made sense in a way, but to have thought of these things when creating Ai seemed so very wrong.

"It sounds like you're a fucking sex doll," Ranmaru muttered, rubbing his temples.

"I'm not merely for pleasure," Ai argued, though it was not Ranmaru's intention to argue about this.

"I know, I know," Ranmaru said, looking up at Ai once more. The android didn't seem as stable as before, his knowledge on the matter not giving enough of a barrier to shield away his emotions. Funny how they had made Ai with as many emotions as he dealt with. The guy hardly understood most of them, and was left trying to figure out what it all meant. The very same thing was happening now. Ranmaru could see it in Ai's eyes, and the way they seemed unfocused. "Have you ever done anything with it?" Ranmaru asked, the question more coming from a protective place than a curious place.

Ai shook his head, a gesture that said he really was not here anymore. But when Ranmaru remained silent, it was Ai who started talking again. "I never really saw the interest for me to do anything with it. I'm not allowed to date, so there is no necessity for me to be intimate with anyone. And the pleasure doesn't seem enough to try."

"Why not?" Ranmaru asked incredulously. "Jerking off his great to blow of some steam. When you've had a long and stressful day, and you take a shower and just rub one out. Very easy to relax." That was perhaps a bit too much information on Ranmaru's part, but with the way Ai was looking at him, he seemed intrigued enough. Why Ranmaru thought that was a good thing was a bit strange.

"Relax…" Ai whispered. Being unable to relax was one of the things he struggled with. "But I wouldn't know how to… Jerk off as you say."

This really was going beyond Ranmaru's expertise. His curiosity had turned on him, and now had a created a curious Ai, which could be quite dangerous. With his need to know, and Ranmaru's inefficiency to explain things, he knew they would end up in a different predicament. One that made a deep flush rise up his neck before it even happened.

Ai was looking at him, studying him now, trying to drink in every bit of information he could read. "Ranmaru," he whispered. Ranmaru imagined a more enticing tone taking hold of Ai's voice, luring him further in, but it was probably all in his head. He had never seen Ai in a flirtatious position before.

"Fuck, okay," Ranmaru gritted out, and then motioned for Ai to come closer. "Take of your sweater."

Ai obliged, pulling his sweater off, and kicking his jeans that had pooled around his ankles away as well. With a grace only the android possessed Ai moved towards Ranmaru, stopping right at the edge of the bed. An arm moved up, wrapping around Ai's waist to turn him around and pull him closer. Ai ended up sitting between Ranmaru's legs, back pressed against his chest. It was a very intimate position, especially with Ai being stark naked, but with the conversation they had, Ai seemed unfazed by this.

It was Ranmaru who was struggling much more. Right now he had to in a way teach Ai how to give yourself a hand job, or someone else for that matter. Ranmaru had never given someone else a hand job before. Had never even touched another man in a sexual way. So this was new territory for him too. Should he just dive in?

With his left hand wrapped around Ai's waist still, to keep him from moving too much, his right hand reached down. Fingers slid over Ai's inner thigh, Ranmaru giving himself another moment to think this through. Ai's skin was warm and soft, feeling so delicate under Ranmaru's fingertips. His hand then slipped to the base of Ai's still flaccid dick, which made the android perk up.

"Oh, you started up a new program," Ai mused, his eyes staring into nothingness.

But Ai was right. Ranmaru had started up a new program. As soon as he wrapped his hand around Ai's length, it started growing hard. It didn't get much bigger than it already was, but the weight was a familiar one. It made moving his hand a little easier, lazily pushing it up to move Ai's foreskin to cover the head. The sound that escaped Ai then was one Ranmaru had never heard before. A soft pleasured sigh that sent tingles down Ranmaru's spine.

"Wow," Ranmaru breathed, caught of guard by the reaction. Then he remembered something from their previous conversation, realising he would need some help with jerking Ai of. Ranmaru had now submitted to the idea that he would finish Ai of instead of teaching the guy a thing or two. "Fuck, hold on a second."

Pushing Ai off his lap they both got up from the bed. A bit disoriented Ai looked out in front of him, unsure what to do, so it was up to Ranmaru to take charge again. Standing by the bedside he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. If Ai wouldn't actually ejaculate, then he would also not produce any precum, which would not make a hand job better, and spit seemed a bit extreme to use. Lube would make it all a lot easier.

With a quick grab of Ai's wrist Ranmaru brought his attention back. They resumed the same position as before, but this time with Ranmaru's back against the headboard of the bed, making this for both a lot more comfortable.

Spreading the lube out over his hand Ranmaru got ready to continue his ministrations. It started with a slow tentative stroke, measuring Ai's reactions. It was not as grand as the first had been, but the hum that Ai let out was enough encouragement. Ranmaru continued moving his hand up and down Ai's length, spreading the lube enough so that it would make every twist Ranmaru would make nice and slick.

"Why are you using that?" Ai murmured, eyeing Ranmaru out of the corner of his eye. His voice hitched when Ranmaru brought his hand up just a little tighter, squeezing around Ai's dick.

Was this really what they wanted to focus on now? Couldn't Ai just enjoy it while they were doing this and ask questions later? Of course they couldn't. This was Ai. Who wanted to learn, wanted to understand. "You don't create precum that would make you slick. Without that jerking off could hurt quite a bit, because you're rubbing the skin raw."

"But I don't feel pain," Ai commented, turning his head a little to look at Ranmaru. His eyes were hazed over, a reddish glow on his skin that practically screamed sex. Whoever wrote this program made sure Ai would look sexy, needy almost, even if his words didn't fit entirely with his appearance. It still made Ranmaru's stomach tighten.

"Well, see it as a tip if you ever have the chance to give someone else a hand job," Ranmaru muttered, turning away from meeting Ai's gaze. Avoiding whatever he was feeling seemed like the best option at this point.

Not that Ai would let him. "Someone else," he breathed out, and then pushed his ass back a little, showing off he felt exactly what was happening behind him. One of the things Ranmaru was trying to avoid. But seeing someone already so overwhelmed by pleasure was bound to do things to a person. Who could blame Ranmaru for getting hard at this point? "What should I do now?" Ai then asked, turning away from looking at Ranmaru. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Ranmaru's shoulder, giving in completely.

"Whatever that program in your head is telling you to do, I guess," Ranmaru muttered against Ai's shoulder, lips perched there because he needed to touch more of Ai, so much more.

A hand then reached up to grab onto Ranmaru's thigh, squeezing it quite roughly as Ranmaru twisted his fist around Ai's length. It was then that Ranmaru heard Ai lose control over his voice for the first time, an earnest moan spilling from it a bit too loudly.

"Better keep your voice down before someone decides to check up on us," Ranmaru said, pressing his lips in a kiss against the junction between Ai's shoulder and neck as a comforting gesture.

Blue eyes turned to him again then, a question at the tip of Ai's tongue. How can I? But the energy that was now surrounding them didn't need a spoken answer. Ranmaru wasn't sure who started it, but once their eyes locked, their faces inched together automatically, and soon found themselves locked in a kiss.

It started out slow and soft, lips trying to get used to the feel of the other. Ranmaru assumed he had now also stolen Ai's first kiss, but he didn't need to be taught how to. His body automatically responded to it. It all got a bit rougher once Ranmaru picked up the pace of his hand, Ai spilling sound after sound right into his mouth, and Ranmaru swallowed them greedily. It was all so alluring Ranmaru could hardly contain himself. The way Ai simply threw himself into it and accepted everything Ranmaru did. From his thumb swiping over the head of his dick to his fingers tentatively playing with his balls. It elicited all the right reactions, perfectly matched with what Ranmaru expected. It wasn't strange when he soon found himself for on top of Ai then behind him, their bodies turned so that they could reach each other better.

Fingers dragged themselves under the bottom edge of Ranmaru's shirt. A hint, a suggestion, a question of what Ai wanted. Take it off. It caused a pause in Ranmaru's movements. It would be crossing another line. A line Ranmaru desperately wanted to cross at this point, so overwhelmed by Ai's pleasure that he could barely wait on experiencing more. But he was very aware of the fact that if his shirt came off, more clothes of his would come off. And when two people are naked, things tended to escalate.

When the fabric of his shirt was tugged up a little higher, Ai forced Ranmaru to make a quick decision. Ai was not one to regret things later, and it seemed he would not be accepting a no at this point. Ranmaru told himself Ai really wanted this as badly as he did. So he let Ai take off his t-shirt and throw it to the side, nimble fingers instantly reaching for the belt of his pants.

Patience is a virtue, but hell, Ranmaru had none. So he understood Ai all too well and for a moment abandoned Ai's length to take off his black jeans.

The loss was only for a second, Ranmaru quick to scramble back on top of Ai. Slowly he lowered his pelvis, his heated flesh burning at the touch of Ai's. It was an odd sensation, one he never expected to experience. But here he was, his hand wrapped around two dicks at the same time, rubbing them with such intensity Ranmaru was seeing stars.

Ranmaru could feel Ai staring up at him. The sounds had subdued slightly, control back in Ai's mind, though soft moans would slip out whenever Ranmaru made a sudden move. "You look different," Ai whispered, trying to reach through Ranmaru's clouded mind.

"Everyone does when they're having sex," Ranmaru breathes out, Ai's hands reaching for his balls forcing a surprised groan from his throat.

"Do I look different?"

That line forced Ranmaru to really look at Ai again, and see how flushed he looked. Those hazy eyes and those red swollen lips begging for another kiss. "Very different," Ranmaru muttered. "But the different look is kind of what keeps people going. Seeing someone else in pleasure, is a pleasure to see."

"You look very pretty," Ai mused, brushing a hand through Ranmaru's hair. "I want to see more."

At first Ranmaru didn't understand what Ai was referring to. Until Ai lifted his legs to wrap around Ranmaru's waist, exposing a part of him that Ranmaru hadn't even considered. Or more hadn't want to consider. Containing himself had been tough enough, but when something like this was offered up so easily. It was hard to push on and take what was given, quite literally.

"Fuck, are you sure?" Ranmaru breathed out.

Even now Ai was able to cock his head to the side and eye Ranmaru. "You're not forcing me."

"That program is forcing you," Ranmaru muttered as he tapped against Ai's head.

"That program is as much part of me as the rest of my personality," Ai argued. "My whole hard drive is filled with programs that tell me how to act."

"Oh, for fucks sake," Ranmaru grumbled, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He once more filled his hand with lube and this time spread it out over his own dick. The next step was another Ranmaru wasn't very familiar with, plus he really had no idea what to expect. Everything had seemed normal so far. Every response was human, every touch felt human, albeit a bit too perfect. It was streamlined so well.

Once Ranmaru was done Ai automatically lifted his hips a bit more, giving Ranmaru enough room to move. Ai had brought his own hand down to his hard length, lazily stroking it in a similar fashion Ranmaru had done. Something Ai had picked up very quickly. This, this was going to be an interesting process.

Glancing down between Ai's legs Ranmaru used one hand to part the soft ass cheeks. They had even coloured the skin darker there to make it seem realer. Placing the head of his dick against it Ranmaru got ready. Instantly Ai's body responded, the dark ring winking lightly as if to welcome Ranmaru in.

The journey inside was exhilarating. Ranmaru could feel Ai's walls give way as pushed in further and further, and once fully sheathed the walls squeezed. Squeezed so hard Ranmaru let out a sound he would never admit to later on.

Ai's arms latched onto his neck and pulled him down in another kiss, his hips rubbing up lightly to signal something should be happening. So Ranmaru moved, slid almost all the way out, and then at the same slow pace pushed back in. Those soft sounds started spilling from Ai's lips again, enjoying this as much as the ministrations from before. It drove Ranmaru over an edge he hadn't seen yet, promising himself no one should ever see Ai in this condition besides him. Others would just take advantage of him, use him for their own pleasure. It was sacred to see this side, feel Ai coming completely undone right under his hands. This was for Ranmaru alone.

Ranmaru expected the walls would open up a bit more after a while, but they stayed as tight as they were, the dragging friction sending delicious waves of pleasure coursing through Ranmaru's body. He kept his pace slow and direct, only occasionally snapping his hips forward to force a loud moan from Ai's lips.

After a while Ai was trashing back and forth on the pillow, his body shivering at every push inside his body. He kept on muttering about being too hot, but Ranmaru ignored it, focused solely on pleasuring them both the best he could.

Rubbing Ai's length again to match Ranmaru's thrusts was an end point for Ai. The sounds falling from his lips were more broken than before, his movements static as he tried to keep up with everything Ranmaru was doing to him. Something hot burned its way down Ai's body, leaving his skin feeling like it was on fire. His mind was reeling, things flickering through his mind he didn't want to focus on, couldn't focus on. It was a mess, he was a mess, as he threw himself into the pleasure. And when a long drawn out moan turned almost mechanic in the middle, Ai was at the end, his orgasm wracking through him like a wrecking ball. After that everything went dark.

* * *

Blinking open blue eyes Ai saw his whole system restarting. Several messages popped up in his head, notifying him of all the programs he hadn't closed before turning off. It was a lot to go through, especially when a certain memory lingered in the background.

Once Ai had gone through the clean up he looked around and found himself still lying on Ranmaru's bed, with said person sitting beside him, flicking through his phone. "What happened?" Ai asked softly.

"You overheated right at the end," Ranmaru said matter-of-factly. "Let you cool off for a while before I did anything else. Didn't want your system to short-circuit."

"Thank you," Ai replied, pushing himself up in a sitting position.

Ranmaru was still eyeing him, worry clear in their depths. "You alright now?"

Ai merely waved him off. It was not something he was unfamiliar with anyway. His system needed some time to recover, but a reboot was sometimes good for him. Gave everything a fresh start.

"At least you learned some new. Now you can have some fun on your own," Ranmaru added, a certain sting to his voice. "But I'd get yourself checked out if I were you. Kind of a waste to miss the best part right at the end every time."

"I'll do that," Ai replied as he got up from the bed and started redressing. The mood was over and Ranmaru was fully dressed already as well. A certain feeling lingered in the air, but Ai couldn't quite pinpoint it. It had something to do with the way Ranmaru was feeling. "I don't think I'll do much on my own though," he added. "It's not as much fun as with someone else."

Leaning back against the headboard Ranmaru eyed Ai, a grin forming on his lips. "Is that so?" he teased lightly.

Not that Ai picked up on it, simply pulling his soft blue sweater over his head. "Yes, so feel yourself invited once in a while. I think I'll want to experience what we did today more often." He started moving to the door, ready to leave Ranmaru's room and retract in his own, but halted right before it. "You can also invite me when you're in the mood."

"Just me?" Ranmaru teased again, grin growing a little wider as he bit his lip.

"Just you."

**Author's Note:**

> So was this any good? Do I still have the smut talent? Were they a bit in character?? That is always the hardest in the end... 
> 
> I may write for them again, when I am of course inspired... 
> 
> Make sure to follow me on instagram to know when I am updating next. Usually I post about it in my story! @dana.eliza


End file.
